In a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system, a function of a downlink scrambling code in a downlink is to distinguish different cells. Only one primary scrambling code is allocated to each cell to distinguish a cell from another cell. However, in a WCDMA network, the number of cells is generally much greater than the number of scrambling code sets, and therefore, a problem of scrambling code reuse exists, which may cause a failure of a cell handover of a user equipment, and eventually cause call drop or cell update of the user equipment. In addition, a problem of a missing configuration of a neighboring cell of a primary serving cell of the user equipment may also cause a failure of a cell handover of the user equipment, and eventually cause call drop or cell update of the user equipment.
In the prior art, each base station measures a scrambling code of a neighboring cell of the base station, and compares the scrambling code with its own scrambling code to determine whether a scrambling code conflict exists, so as to modify the scrambling code to reduce a probability of call drop or cell update of a user equipment. However, this method is difficult to implement detection of a scrambling code conflict in a scenario, such as a common WCDMA macro station or micro station, thereby causing call drop or cell update because of a failure of a cell handover.